Plump Belly Company
by lookman4590
Summary: Notice all credit goes to Eroppai (Midonin).
1. Chapter 1

Shinichi felt something slippery curling around his groin when he woke up. His eyes slowly

opened, and he saw her, Myucel, performing her unspoken duty as a maid. From morning to

night, she was assigned to provide Shinchi with the greatest service. Her lips were wrapped

around his cock, slobbering over it as she sucked on the tip, making it harder with every lick of

her tongue across his veins.

"Good morning, master," said Myucel, her mouth full of his dick, "You were... pitching a tent in

your pants. Let me handle it."

Doujinshi were a required part of the course Shinichi was teaching on otaku culture. Sex

education was far out of his reach, he thought, but all the suggestive imagery in the anime they'd

been watching had been getting his students excited. He wasn't sure if he should encourage them

or not, but everyone in Eldant was at the age where their instincts were ready to take over.

Myucel had set things up for him to act when they went to Akihabara, and while Shinichi never

took her offer, she was more than happy to return the favor to him.

"Thanks, Myucel, but..." said Shinichi.

"You don't need to tell me to stop," said Myucel, her speech muffled, "It's so hot and throbbing

inside my mouth. I don't want to start my day without drinking some of your delicious semen."

"I'm not going to say something like 'Yes, this will be your breakfast," said Shinchi.

"It is?" said Myucel. "Thank you, master!"

Myucel continued sucking harder. She pulled her mouth up the rod, letting her saliva drip down

onto Shinichi's testicles. The pole had become coated in a slippery sheen, glimmering in the light

of the window looking out onto the country of Eldant.

"Your balls are getting tense. I should massage them," said Myucel.

"My-Myucel..." said Shinichi, groaning under the pressure building up in his sack. "If you do that,

I think I really might cum."

"You can blow your load whenever you want, master," said Myucel. "This is just foreplay. That's

what Shino called it."

"Shino's... never actually had sex, has she?" asked Shinichi.

"No, but she's taught me everything I know," said Myucel. She took her mouth off Shinichi's

cock. A trail of saliva linked the glans to her tongue, before breaking off and splattering on

Shinichi's pajamas. "It's like the students at the school said. You're Eldant's... breeding horse.

Thank you for mating with me!"

"Myucel!" said Shincihi. "I can't hold on."

"Right, I should swallow your jizz," said Myucel.

Myucel's mouth enveloped the throbbing cockhead. She slurped the precum that had already

begun to dribble out of the glans. Her tongue ran the length of the shaft once again, gathering any

drops of semen that had already begun to bubble out from the small slit. Using one of her free

hands, Myucel gently massaged Shinichi's balls. The testicles tensed up even further, preparing to

splatter the inside of the maid's mouth with an off-white cream.

She raised her mouth to the glans, and kissed the urethra. "It's not coming out," Myucel said.

"Maybe it needs a gentle push."

She placed her palm beneath her master's balls, and gave them a gentle squeeze. The warm balls

were soft in her hand. She knew Shinichi flinched when she touched them, and that kind of

pressure was just enough to get him to shower her with love.

Shinichi's hard cock stopped pulsing for a moment. It released, bulging in Myucel's hand. The tip

of Shinichi's dick overflowed with a jet of hot, white strings of ropey cum. Myucel opened her

mouth and coated her tongue with his semen, swirling it around on her tongue and palate, letting

its salty flavor gently slide down her throat and up into her nose. She loudly swallowed his cum,

and went about cleaning the rest off his dick.

Myucel raised herself from Shinichi's bedside. Other than the ribbon around her neck and the her

stockings, she was completely nude. There was something different about her. Her small breasts

had puffed out a full cup size, and her coral pink nipples had darkened, becoming a pleasing

coffee color. Her belly had expanded out, becoming the the size of a rolled up sleeping bag.

She would never forget that night after the opening of Eldant's first maid tavern. She and Shinichi

had gone at it in the dressing room, and eight months had passed since then.

Lines of sexual fluids dripped down her legs, still horny from sucking Shinichi's cock first thing in

the morning.

"Our baby's healthy," said Myucel. "Do you think my belly looks cute? I can't fit in my old maid

outfits anymore..."

Shinichi extended his hand and rubbed Myucel's stomach. It was pleasantly warm to touch. Her

ran his finger down the line towards her belly button, gently poking her there once he reached.

"It's a sign that Eldant and Japan are being bridged," said Shinchi. "Our child is neither human

nor elf nor Eldantian nor Japanese. It's all of them at once."

"Thanks," said Myucel. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

"Everything about you, from your dark nipples to your belly, is cute. It doesn't matter how you

look, it matters that you're Myucel," he said.

Ever since Myucel had entered her stable period, she'd been waking Shinichi up like this almost

every morning. The next part of the day, which she had gotten used to doing with a naked apron,

was making Shinichi's breakfast. Today was pancakes and milk tea. She tied off the back of the

apron, but did not cover up her breasts.

Myucel reached the steaming hot teapot. She had been letting the finest mint leaves simmer since

this morning, creating a rich flavor that would go perfect with the chocolate panackes she was

preparing for breakfast. Myucel poured the tea into a cup, and turned towards Shinichi.

"I'm going to give you my special milk tea," she said.

Myucel lowered her breast over the cup. She gently squeezed the side of her teat, and a small

spritz of milk dissolved into the tea. The half-elf maid gently pinched a few more drops from her

nipple, and stirred it with a silver spoon. She walked over to Shinichi, and offered him his

morning tea.

Shinichi took a sip of the freshly stirred drink. It was warm, with a mild sweetness that went down

easy. A faintly caramel-like aftertaste remained in his mouth. "That was good," he said, "but I'd

love to have some milk right from the source."

"Master Shinichi, that's so naughty," said Myucel.

She straddled his legs on the chair. Between her legs, underneath her swollen belly, Shinichi's

dick was quickly erecting once more. Her wet pussy rubbed up against the rod, arousing it but not

getting close enough to penetration. Shinichi opened his mouth and began sucking on Myucel's

right breast.

He pressed his face into her cleavage, grabbing a hold of her nipple and not letting go. Drops of

Myucel's milk pooled on his tongue, followed by long squirts of breast milk that went directly into

his throat. He kept swallowing it the more she produced. He could drink this all day and feel full.

It was warm and rich and delicious.

Shinichi teased Myucel's puffy areola with his tongue, drawing the milk towards the surface.

Nasty slurping noises filled the room from the point where his mouth met her breast. Using his

free hand, he toyed with her other breast, spraying streams of milk across his face. His and

Myucel's scents mixed, becoming one in a sea of sexual perfume.

"Master Shinichi, you're sucking like a baby," said Myucel.

"You're going to make a good mother," said Shinichi.

Moments after those words were spoken, Myucel inched forward on the chair. Her pregnant pussy

lips slid around the tip of Shinichi's dick, welcoming it back into her pink, pleated chamber. She

let out a girlish moan, and her breasts spurted out a massive arc of milk, filling up Shinichi's

mouth to the limit.

"My other nipple's throbbing. It won't stop!" said Myucel. "Shinichi, suck on my other tit!"

Shinichi opened his mouth. Milk dribbled out onto Myucel's breasts, and his lips ravenously

wrapped around her other breast. He sucked forcefully, drawing the milk towards the tip of her

nipple and her areola. Myucel felt a warm feeling pooling in her breasts, followed by the swift and

pleasurable release as the warm milk escaped her body, pulled forward by Shinichi's sucking. His

mouth slurping her milk and his cock stirring up her squishy pink pussy echoed in the room.

Myucel's belly shook a little as Shinichi thrust his cock inside her. She couldn't wrap herself

around him like she used to, but she drew her arms around his head and pushed him into her

breasts. His chin rested on her swollen stomach. Shinichi swallowed more of Myucel's milk, and

looked up at his maid and lover with a smile.

"Your belly's gotten so big. Are you sure you should be moving around this much?" he asked.

"Your hard penis is keeping me warm. It's okay," said Myucel.

Her loins tightened up, clenching down around Shinchi's pole. A slippery mixture of breast milk,

semen and sweat was rolling down her belly, getting tangled up in her downy, light brown patch

of pubic hair.

"Don't hold back," she said. "Fill my pussy up, as much as you can."

"I already came this morning," said Shinichi. "Is this too soon?"

"You're more virile than you think. You've been drinking my milk, too. Elves' milk has a bit of

magic in it, so your libido should be restored," said Myucel.

"If that's how it is," said Shinichi. He pushed Myucel's breasts together, rubbing her dark nipples

against each other. Both of Myucel's nipples were taken into his mouth at once, and he began

sucking as hard as he could, drawing out a fountain of milk from within her modest breasts. It was

coming out faster than he could swallow it. Milk began to drip from the edges of his lips.

Shinichi's cock became a little bit harder, and he pushed into Myucel's pussy with a hard thrust,

going in as deep as he could. His balls were getting soaked in the runoff from her love juices, and

his waist brushed against her clitoris. Myucel's body felt hot. She panted, bobbing up and down

on Shinichi's shaft as her wet vagina sucked him further in.

"I'm coming!" the two of them cried out at the same time.

Myucel tightened. Shinichi exploded inside her, spraying her velvety insides with a shower of

white cream from the tip of his cock. Myucel took deep breaths, gently patting her stomach as the

semen flowed up into her, and then dribbled down onto the chair, going out of her pussy and

staining the two of them. Her stomach was overflowing with warmth, and she couldn't be happier.

"We need to clean this up," said Shinichi.

"I'll get right on it," said Myucel.

She lowered her finger to her waist, and scooped a large dollop of the mixture of semen and love

juice onto her finger. She swallowed it like it was icing on a cake. "Delicious," she said. "One

more helping." Shinchi wasn't sure what to think of this, but Myucel's smiling face told him it was

surely the right thing.

The room was clean in no time. Myucel changed into her maid outfit, and zipped up Shinchi's fly

for him.

"I'll be back later in the afternoon," said Shinichi.

Her belly stuck out in her maid clothes. Everyone in Eldant knew, but she couldn't be happier.

Their child would be growing up in a new Eldant, one that wasn't as intolerant to half-breeds. It

was far from the only half breed that would soon be born, either. She sat down and watched an

anime DVD.

"Shinichi said I should watch this episode of DARI DARI."

She knew why.


	2. Chapter 2

Elbia had conceived Shinichi's child when a full moon made her natural mating instincts overtake her, and on this day, it was a full moon once again. Elbia's potent, wild scent had become even stronger. The stench of her sweat and love juices filled the room. She couldn't even leave her panties on anymore, because the throbbing of her pussy, from the cloth rubbing up against her clit, would turn her on, and disperse her pungent smelling juices into her pants and across the room. So she was in her room, with her ass in the air, fully exposed. Her pubic hair was the softest and bushiest of all the girls in Eldant. Her soft blanket protected the slippery walls of her pussy. She had let her hair grow out even more since her pregnancy. It spread all the way down her labia and into her ass, nestled tightly beneath the cracks of her plump rear. Her brown skin, tanned from living outside as a spy, had become even more lustrous and shining since she had conceived. She had been drawing like crazy, able to produce sexually charged pictures that could fill an entire photobook. Most of what she'd been drawing was Lisa Wildman from Queen Resurrection, a character who reminded her a lot of herself. "I wish I could make my arms partially wolf out like that," said Elbia. "Maybe Minori and I should do a Chu2Ai cosplay sometime. So many good ideas. I can't wait for Shinichi to get here so I can show him." Elbia had undergone a dramatic change since her pregnancy. She had large breasts already, but they had swelled up even more since then. Her nipples had darkened to almost the same shade as her skin, and were constantly dripping with a werewolf's milk. Compared to Myucel's, Shinichi knew, her milk tasted rawer, and thicker. It slid down his throat like warm syrup, and had a mildly grassy flavor. Shinichi walked into Elbia's room. The first thing was greeted with was her, crouched over on her bed, drawing something on a piece of paper, wrapped up in the passion of it all. Her fully exposed pussy and ass were staring him in the face, shaking back and forth gently, her flesh bouncing, waiting to be gripped and smoothly squeezed between his fingers. He loved teasing Elbia's ass, watching her squirm as he got this close to her tail, only to run his finger around the ridges of her warm butthole. His cold finger stroking her hairy ass made Elbia shiver in delight. Her clitoris would expose itself in an instant if he did that, the little pink nub enticing Shinichi to drop his pants and pound her once again. Elbia had been hornier since she became pregnant, but during the night of a full moon, she and Shinichi could go at it all night, their fingers running across each other's bodies, not stopping until her entire body was painted white with his cum. Upon being presented with Elbia's fine rear, Shinichi's cock erected instantly. He felt his veins throbbing and his mind racing with excitement from the sweaty smell Elbia was emitting into the room. He closed the door, lest the smell of sex distract the people around them. Though the thrill of being caught stuck in the back of his mind. Perhaps he could leave it open just a bit. Shinchi approached Elbia, and wrapped his hands around her bottom. "Shinichi!" Elbia said. "You know I'm horny right now." "With an ass like this, how can I resist?" Shinchi said. His fingers sunk into her supple flesh, overflowing with sweat from nights of hard work. It came from every pore of her body, sliding down into her hairy ass cleavage, just beneath her tail. Shinichi leaned in and took a deep breath from Elbia's butt. The raw, meaty smell of her brown, twitching anus filled his nostrils with a raw scent, one that burnt the inside of his nose and agitated his throat. Her pussy, darkened from being pounded into pregnancy and beyond, had its lips hang down, engorged with blood and dripping with a transparent love juice. Shinichi dabbed the sticky liquid on his fingers and rubbed it over Elbia's butthole. "That's so close to my tail, I'm sensitive there," Elbia said. "If you're going to pay so much attention to my back, at least massage my front, too!" Elbia turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Shinichi to approach. Her plump body looked amazing now that her belly had filled out, turning her belly button into an outie. Shinichi grabbed a hold of her breasts and gently squeezed them, pulling his fingers to the tip of her erect nipples. Every pore of her areolae was blotting with white mother's milk, gliding down her breasts and covering her body in another sticky layer of liquid, making her slippery and sexy, eager to pounce on Shinichi's waiting cock. "My milk's spilling everywhere," said Elbia. "Are you going to lick it up?" Shinichi had a fire in his eyes, his cock engorged to full strength by the warm, raw scent of Elbia's warm breast milk. He bent down on his knees and extended his tongue, sliding it right into the folds of her waiting pussy. Shinichi rolled his tongue around inside her folds. His nose was buried deep inside Elbia's snatch, breathing in more of her sweaty pussy between every lick. He took his tongue out and moved up her body, briefly passing her clitoris. Elbia howled in delight, and panted heavily. Her pussy and breasts squirted, spraying Shinichi's neck and hair with more of her liquid. "I... lightly came," she said. "This is so tense, I can't take it. I want your cock! Thrust that hard thing inside me until I can't even grasp a pen!" "Elbia, we can wait until after I've licked your belly," said Shinichi. Shinichi's tongue crawled up Elbia's loins, gently running through her bushy pubes. Her muff, a tangled mess of sweat and lukewarm breast milk, was pulled into his mouth. He quickly dashed his tongue through it, focusing his fingers on gently tugging at her clitoris. He rolled the nub around his fingers, letting its hot, hard slimy touch warm his hand. Elbia's body was shaking in pleasure, her nipples continued to spurt small jets of milk across her body. She squealed like a toy dog, and her tail bobbed up and down in joy. Shinichi reached her swollen stomach, and licked up the curve of her belly slowly. Her drops of milk gathered on his tongue, leaving a clear trail where his tongue had been. He slid up Elbia's pregnant stomach, teasing her outie belly button. Her stomach and boobs gently bounced as her legs shook in pleasure. Shinichi swallowed her milk, and continued licking around her stomach, slurping off all her milk until he reached the underside of her breasts. He let her milk covered breasts rest on his head, gently lapping at the milk that pooled between her cleavage. He extended his tongue once more and touched the edge of her areola. She sprayed a jet of milk, which Shinichi opened his mouth to intercept. He sucked at Elbia's breast, filling his mouth with her milk. The aftertaste of Myucel's milk mingled with Elbia's, creating a unique flavor that was unable to be found anywhere else in Eldant. Shinichi filled his mouth up, and made a gesture with his hands that meant he wanted Elbia to turn over. She did so, and Shinichi placed his mouth over her raw, spicy asshole. He opened his mouth and let the milk slide between her butt cheeks. Elbia's anus opened up, and some of her milk slid into her bowels. She tensed up at the thought of it, relaxing when she felt her warm juices slide down into her anal cavity. Her butt opened up and twitched, spraying back a bit of her milk. Shinichi was feeling so hard from looking at it, the way Elbia shook her butt and her tail back and forth. Her belly was squished up against the bed and her breasts were dripping milk onto the sheets. She was panting, and covered in sweat, ready to receive his rod. "I want it in me, now!" Elbia said. "Give me your penis!" "From the way you're bent over, it would be bad not to do you in the ass," said Shinichi. "In my ass?" asked Elbia. "That's a little tight... but it feels so slippery. I don't care where you shove it, I just want your fat cock to stir me up!" Shinichi grabbed Elbia's ass once again, gently massaging it between his fingers. He squeezed down on her asscheeks, causing her to whimper in anticipation of his meat rod going right up her asshole. Elbia turned around and looked at Shincihi excitedly, her tongue just about hanging out. He stepped forward, every inch of his engorged penis ready to be thrust deep inside his tanned and pregnant lover. His glans pressed up against the wrinkled, brown anus, rubbing back and forth at the entrance and becoming soaked with precum. Elbia sniffed, the faint scent of precum detected by her sensitive nose. Her body became hot, and she thrust her hips backwards. Her butthole forced itself onto Shinichi's cock, absorbing the entirety of the head. Shinichi got on his knees on the bed, and put one hand on Elbia's hips, the other on her tail. He slid his member deep inside her brilliantly smooth, hot anus, all of his cockmeat engulfed. Shinichi's balls were so close they were rubbing up against Elbia's pussy. Her dripping juices, flowing even thicker and smellier, the raw scent of womanhood filling his nostrils, dripped onto his balls and slid their way into the folds, drenching his lower half in the sticky excretions from Elbia's pregnant pussy. Her pink pleats had grown darker since the pregnancy, but, combined with her dark skin, made her even sexier. The master otaku took a deep breath, and started to thrust, forcing the length of his shaft deep up Elbia's backside. "Shinichi..." Elbia winced, her bowels being skewered and spread apart by the thickness of his cock, "My stomach's full of your dick! I can feel the precum on my walls! It's so slimy. My head's going blank! I'm in heat!" "You can't be in heat, you're already pregnant," said Shinichi. "I'm not paying enough attention to these." He grabbed Elbia's ears and rubbed the edges a little. She cooed, and her anus tightened in an instant. Her ears were soft, covered in a downy fur that protected her from the cold. "They're so fluffy, but I want something bigger!" said Shinichi. "Look at how much milk you're making." "I can't, I'll stain my rough drafts! I-" Elbia wasn't prepared for Shinichi to grab her breasts. He rolled his fingers around her dark nipples, teasing her areolae. As the two rocked back and forth on the bed, Elbia's breasts jiggled back and forth, spraying a shower of her thick mother's milk across the room. The scent mixed with her pussy juice and her sweat, enveloping Shinichi in a thick haze of Elbia's odor. He took a deep breath and thrust forward again, slapping his sack against her pussy lips, gently beating against her special place. It made a wet, sloppy sound, different from the high pitched squeaking noise coming out from the gaps where his cock drilled into her puckering ass. Shinichi squeezed down on Elbia's breasts, pointing her nipples towards her own face. Elbia was sprayed from her forehead to her lips in a spritz of her own milk. Her tongue lapped up her motherly juices, and swallowed them with a satisfying gulp. "It's delicious, but not nearly as good as your cum," said Elbia. "Oh god, my ass feels so hot. Your dick's reaching so far in my stomach it feels like it can touch my womb from the other side." "Your womb is safe," said Shinichi. He squeezed Elbia's breasts once more, and rubbed his hands across her big belly. She had been getting bigger every month, and this was close to her final month of pregnancy. Her stomach was firm to touch, but different from the supple, rounded sensation of her tits. The way it became bigger as he neared her pussy was smooth and pleasant. Elbia loved it when he rubbed it, even now as she rammed his hard cock up her ass. "My head's going white!" said Elbia. "I feel like I'm going to cum any minute!" "Hold on for a little longer," said Shinichi. "Your ass is amazing. It's so tight, it feels like my cock might turn blue." "Shinichi, before you cum, one question," said Elbia, her voice getting breathy and her body drenched in sweat. "Do you think Lisa Wildman's more beautiful than me?" "She's a good character, but you're my favorite artist. I like you a lot more," said Shinichi. "Elbia, I'm going to send it all up your ass!" "Give it to me!" she shouted. Shinichi's bulging urethra exploded, releasing a wave of sticky strings of off-white jizz deep inside Elbia's ass. It stuck to her walls and slid further down into her bowels. The last drops, having no more room with Shinichi's softening cock plugging her walls, dripped out of her anal hole and onto her pussy. Shinichi and Elbia rested in each other's arms for a while, taking in the scent of sweat and milk and cum, the warmth of Elbia's pregnant body brushing up against Shinichi's arms. "Bahailam and Eldant will have peaceful relations once they see our baby," said Shinichi. "I've only seen half-werewolves in anime, so I don't know what a quarter werewolf will look like..." "It'll be cute, just like you," said Elbia. After another shower and getting dressed, Elbia returned once again to her drawings. She was working on a private doujinshi. One that was semi-autobiographical. It would have a special place in Shinichi's collection.


	3. Chapter 3

She had ascended to the throne of the queen at a young age. The question of who would succeed the throne had never been on the table due to tragic circumstances, but the elders of the Eldant Kingdom had always been advising her excellency, ever since she hit puberty, that producing an heir might not be a bad idea, if only she could find a suitor who was interested in her deceiving looks. As chance would have it, Shinichi was that suitor. Unlike the rest of his brides, Petralka didn't need to do her lovemaking in secret. She sent out a royal decree that her bedroom was off limits, and asked Shinichi to bring her the finest adult novels and anime that Japan had produced. He kindly obliged, opting for ones with a theme of royalty, of which there were plenty. The two of them kept going at it all night, and left the bedsheets of her excellency's room a mess. Petralka had also revealed a secret that she swore to hide from the rest of the kingdom, one that was now known only to Shinichi. On this day, only the two of them were sitting in the throne room, Shinichi on a smaller chair that Petralka had prepared for him. Months had passed, and the queen's shapely new figure was a departure from her previously diminutive status. Her breasts had swollen out to a C cup, to the point where the edges of her darkened, smooth areolae were peeking out of her regal dress. Strands of thin, fluffy pubic hair were visible between her legs. She had become quite hairy down there since conception, and the smell coming out of her body had become a fixture of the throne room. Petralka often requested a scented bath just for Shinichi and herself. The sight of her rotund stomach, which only emphasized her body's youthful looks more, floating above the water made Shinchi want to rub his dick against her belly, massaging the underside of his shaft with her smooth skin. Her pussy had stayed a lighter pink than most, but the amount of juice the princess could drip from between her legs made the bathwater sticky, to say nothing of the sweet, almost tea-flavored milk leaking out from her nipples. Shinchi could fit her entire breast in his mouth, leaving the flow of milk uninterrupted as her sweet release flowed down his throat. Though Petralka was a possessive queen, and always wanted to see if he had the smell of another woman's breast milk on his breath. He had been hiding it well enough, though he longed for the day when Myucel and Petralka would flip over their skirts to reveal their pregnant bellies, and sandwich his cock between them in a sweaty dance of perversion, until he splattered the seed that had impregnated them over their bellies once again. Today was an ordinary day, with visitors from foreign nations coming in to see the queen, but in the middle of the afternoon, one of the visitors was a fellow classmate from Shinichi's lessons on otaku culture. Romilda, a dwarf, had also become pregnant, though Shinichi knew it was not by him. The rumor in the class was that it was Loic, but she wasn't saying anything. The idea of a half-elf, half-dwarf was even more scandalous than a half-elf like Myucel existing in the kingdom. Still, her pregnant belly was hard to miss when she walked into the room. "Hello, your highness," said Romilda, sticking out her belly towards the queen. "Good afternoon, Romilda," said Petralka defiantly. Petralka was going to play it politely. Shinichi saw the look in her eyes. This girl, who was even shorter than her, had a larger belly. She had never known much about dwarves, but the way Romilda was flaunting it made her wonder if Shinichi would consider her an insufficient mother for not having a belly like that. "The dwarves' figure sculpting is coming along at a fine pace," said Romilda. "As long as we continue to obtain the raw materials for the plastic, we should be able to provide the kingdom with all the latest sculpts." Petralka knew that her advisors would file away the report. She casually lifted up her skirt in the presence of Romilda, raising it higher until she had revealed the entirety of her swollen stomach to the throne room. Her royal, frilly panties, the same light shade of violet as her pubic hair, were visible at Romilda's eye level. "I will continue to support the dwarves in their figure sculpting, as long as you acknowledge your queen," said Petralka. "Show your loyalty to the kingdom by kissing my belly." "I'm only doing this for Shinichi," said Romilda. She approached the queen, and bent down on her knees. Her lips approached the queen's belly button, and gently caressed the smooth curve of her skin. She extended her tongue and gently flicked around the queen's outie, ending with a gentle sucking that, when her lips pulled away from the center of the royal stomach, left a trail of saliva and a glimmering circle on her body "Does that please you, your excellency?" asked Romilda. "Yes, now leave the queen to her private time," said Petralka. Romilda left the room. As soon as her silhouette disappeared behind the throne room doors, Petralka cast her glance at Shinichi. He had pitched a tent in his pants upon seeing Petralka be kissed so close to her honeypot by another girl, and was unable to contain it for much longer. "Come over here," said Petralka. "I-it's not like I want to help you or anything, but I can't allow a visitor from Japan to walk around with a hard-on like that. Only in front of me!" She removed the gloves from her hands, and, with her petite fingers, grabbed Shinichi's zipper and slid down his trousers. She yanked at the edge of his boxers, and revealed his erect dick, already throbbing from her touch, pulsing with excitement from the sight of her body. Using her other hand, she pulled down her panties, dropping them on the carpet in front of the throne room and exposing her pink, juicy pussy, a tiny trail of love juice already overflowing from her lips and staining the upholstery with a sticky, womanly scent. Petralka grabbed Shinichi by the arm, and placed his fingers on her clitoris. "I'm wet. Now hurry up and make me cum," she said. "I'll stroke your cock in return, if that's what you want." "Petralka, let's finish before anyone else gets here," said Shinichi. Shinichi stood beside the throne, and gently pushed the tip of his fingers into Petralka's sloppy pussy. His fingers were covered in the sticky secretions from her folds, sucking in his fingers until they were in nearly all the way. His thumb pushed against her button, and Petralka turned bright red from the pleasure. Her body was shivering, the coldness of Shinichi's fingers in her snatch instantly vanishing when her pussy lips began throbbing, drooling more of their love honey down her thighs. Petralka moved her hand up and down Shinichi's erect cock, feeling the texture of his throbbing veins between her fingers. A tiny dribble of precum was leaking out of his glans. Petralka rubbed her finger on his urethra, which made them throb out larger than before between her fingers, almost feeling like he would jizz in her hand at that moment. She took her hands off his dick, and licked the precum onto her tongue. She audibly swallowed it, the salty flavor turning her on, tightening her grip around Shinichi's fingers. "It tastes even more refined than the night we concieved," said Petralka, "but something as thick and creamy as this isn't meant to be tasted by the tongue..." she patted her belly, shaking her drenched insides and jiggling Shinichi's fingers in her pussy, "but by the cunt." She flushed bright red. "I feel so naughty, saying that." "I like it when my rulers are naughty," said Shinichi. He pressed down on her clit, and spread his fingers inside her pussy. Petralka felt like her lower lips were going to be torn apart. She could hear the sloshing of her own juices inside her belly. Shinichi was nowhere near her womb, but she could feel the gentle vibration of his fingers through her entire insides. She hastily scrubbed his dick with her fingers, but stopped halfway up the shaft when a stinging feeling from just above her pussy made her body shiver, but not in the warm, diffusing way of an orgasm. "Shin-ichi," she said. "Stop." "But we're almost to your orgasm," said Shinichi. "It's not that," said Petralka. "I have to pee. The bathroom is just down that hall. If I... don't go now, I think I may wet myself on my own throne." Petralka's secret was one the royal family had never divulged. She couldn't even masturbate without having a strong urge to pee afterward. Shinichi found this out when he was making love with the queen in her carriage by the lake. Shortly afterward, the lake was colored a rich gold. The queen asked Shinichi to remove his boxers and pants for good. The hallways were empty, since Petralka had given explicit orders not to bother her at this time of day. If anyone encountered them now, Petralka wouldn't show any signs she was going commando under her skirt, but Shinichi's erection, sticking out as rigidly as a spear of the royal guard, would be more difficult to hide. They ducked into Petralka's private water closet. It wasn't more advanced than a hole in the ground, but there was a bidet installed. Petralka hastily removed her dress and sat down on the toilet. Shinichi closed the door and stood in front of her. Petralka grunted, and the sound of water splashing out of her loins echoed down the stone walls of the latrine. Shinichi couldn't see it, but hearing the fairy-like tinkling chimes of Petralka's urine kept him hard, even though he was worried about being spotted. The smell of ammonia filled the room. Petralka had stained the entire inside of the tower with her urine, though only the faintest smells lingered in the room. In being in here, Shinichi felt he was even closer to Petralka than they were in her bedroom. The familiar scent of her pussy, still fresh smelling even after her flaps had thickened and darkened from her pregnancy, was the strongest thing she had expelled in this room. It was heaven to his nose. Petralka held out her hands and ordered him to come closer. She leaned foward and kissed his glans, taking the cockhead into her mouth and slurping up the precum that had spouted forth while she was pissing. "You're the only one who can see me like this," she said. "Don't worry, Shinichi. I'll let you fuck me soon. I just need to..." she groaned a little more, releasing the last few drops of pee into the toilet, before stepping off. "There. Shinichi, the bidet." The faucet handle squeaked, and water flowed from the castle plumbing into the spout beneath Petralka's pussy. She spread her legs over the bidet and embraced the water flowing upwards, making a sparkling parabola towards her anus. The water swished back and forth over the folds of her brownish-pink butthole, gently massaging it with the lukewarm water. The water dropped off Petralka's behind and into the drain. She gently purred as the water brushed up against her, making her twitch in delight while her heavy body was cleaned to a sparkling shine. Shinichi turned the second faucet, and started a small stream, like a drinking fountain, that aimed directly towards the royal pussy. Drops of water became tangled up in Petralka's wispy hair, and the folds of her pussy drooled a thick mixture of sweat, water and her overflowing pussy juices. Shinichi bent down to get a closer look at Petralka's pussy. She gently rocked her hips over the water, shaking her round belly and making her growing breasts wiggle. Petralka squrted a tiny golden stream from her pussy, pushing back the water with another remaining bit of urine, but the bidet overpowered it, and let the light golden liquid dissolve into the drain. Petralka stepped away from the bidet. She looked down at Shinichi's still hard cock, waiting to continue the lovemaking that had gotten interrupted in the throne room. "I still need you to wipe my pussy, so..." "Petralka, you're so wet!" said Shinichi. "I can't endure!" Shinichi pulled down the top of Petralka's dress, exposing her puffy nipples. Drops of milk were already starting to flow from her areolae, staining her body and adding the smell of freshly squeezed milk to the room. Shinichi slammed the lid of the toilet shut, and sat down with his member pointed in the air. He asked Petralka to come mount him. She double checked that the door was locked, and returned to her second throne, where she slowly lowered her pussy onto Shinichi's waiting flesh spear. It didn't hurt at all. Shinichi's thick cock easily penetrated her wet pussy, already sopping from the bidet. Shinichi felt her lips squeezing down on the base of his shaft, gently sucking it closer to her womb. She bounced up and down on his waist, scrubbing the throbbing veins of his shaft with her sticky folds, dripping her ripe pussy juices across the floor of the bathroom. Shinichi rubbed his hands on her belly, teasing her belly button between his fingers. "Romilda kissed you earlier here, didn't she?" said Shinichi. "You looked like you were turned on." "Don't be ridiculous!" said Petralka. "The only person who'd turn me on from rubbing my belly..." her words became quieter, starting to run together from the pleasure she was experiencing in her pussy, every hot thrust of Shinichi's meat edging closer to the mouth of her swollen womb. "Is you. It feels so good to be fucked like this!" Shinichi crawled his hands up Petralka's belly, coming into contact with her breasts. He squeezed down on her tits, now large enough to have some fleshiness to squeeze, and sent a spray of milk across the floor. Petralka's pussy tightened up around him, and his balls felt the tightening preparation of an oncoming ejaculation. Shinichi slowly wiggled his cock around inside of the queen, loving the feeling of her juices dripping around his glans, mixing with his sloppy precum and pouring out of her lips down his shaft. Her pussy was small, and tight, the tightest of all in the kingdom. Shinichi felt like his cock would fall asleep from the sheer numbness of her grip around his penis. With every thrust in her belly, he squeezed her breasts, and another shower of breast milk shot out. A white puddle was forming on the floor. Petralka looked down at it, and got a devious grin on her face, which vanished quickly when she felt his cock pounding, throbbing, burning hot deep inside her stomach. "When you come inside me, I want you to lick my milk off this floor like a dog," said Petralka. "Yes, your highness!" said Shinichi. "I'm gonna cum soon!" "Then hurry up and do it!" said Petralka, "I can't contain this throbbing in my pussy... and my... bladder..." "Do you have to pee again?" asked Shinichi. "COMING!" shouted Petralka. Shinichi grabbed ahold of Petralka's belly, squeezing his fingers down on her warm body. Her stomach felt even warmer as his cum shot inside her, spraying her dark pink pussy with his white cream. Petralka squirted a bit, and her tiny spray of love juices mixed with a larger golden arc coming from her urethra. The light coming in from the window created a rainbow with her golden urine, which was on a direct path for her puddle of milk. The gold and yellow liquids mixed together, shimmering in the light as Petralka panted heavily, calming down from the release of orgasm. "I don't think I can drink it now," said Shinichi. "That's okay," said Petralka. "I have plenty more in here," she rubbed her areolae with her finger, drawing a small drop of milk onto her fingertip. She held it back towards Shinichi, and asked him to lick it. He did so, savoring the milk from her finger for as long as he could. "Ah, I could stay in here all day," said the queen. "When your dick goes soft, prepare the bidet." "I need to report to Minori," said Shinichi. "Don't forget who your ruler is," said Petralka. The report would have to wait until nightfall. Petralka turned around towards Shinichi for a kiss, her body dripping her natural perfume across the toilet. It was also heaven for her libido


	4. Chapter 4

Minori knew when she discovered her love of yaoi that her chances of getting pregnant were unlikely. Fujoshi having a boyfriend wasn't uncommon, but it's not the kind of thing one would expect to find online. After coming to Eldant as a member of the JSDF, she had found herself getting closer to Shinichi. She'd already let him bury his face in her cleavage once, and from there, they kept having meetings and debates about what to teach in class. It was a strange friendship, but one she was glad to have. When the classroom was empty, she and Shinichi looked out at the sunset, and at each other. They both knew that this was always the kind of event that led to an H scene in an eroge, and acted on their desires. Minori unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her F cup breasts, her light brown nipples visibly getting hard before Shinichi's eyes. They embraced in a kiss, and he immediately began sucking at her breasts. She reached orgasm before she ever saw his dick, and the classroom became filled with the sounds of two native Japanese making love in the most exotic date spot imaginable. Anime is love. Sex is love. In their minds, how could anime not be associated with sex? Minori bent over, her squishy breasts pressing against the desk, as Shinichi rammed inside her, giving her a pleasure that all the masturbation in the world couldn't match. Minori felt like she would get pregnant from one shot of his semen. At least, that's what they said in video games. She walked home without panties, letting his frothy cum slosh around warmly inside her belly, a raw, pleasant feeling that had cleared her head of any worries. Now she, along with the rest of the girls surrounding Shinichi, was pregnant, but her interest in yaoi had not decreased in the slightest. Minori was in her room with her headphones on, listening to the latest boys' love drama CD. She was dressed only in a pair of green panties, the rest of her corpulent body sprawled out on the bed. Her breasts had gone up a full cup size to a G, and her nipples had darkened considerably, now being a deep, rich brown, almost the same color as her hair. Her soft and heavy bosom rested comfortably on her belly, which was the biggest of all the girls'. Minori gently rubbed her belly, feeling the warmth of Shinichi's baby inside her, and opened up the desk drawer. "My nipples are starting to hurt," she said. "I've been so busy with cataloging all this BL that I haven't had time to milk myself." Minori's milk was sweet, but it left a slightly salty aftertaste in Shinichi's mouth. Minori was as much of an otaku as he, and could get distracted with anime matters, letting her breast milk build up until her nipples were aching and throbbing, leaking out onto her shirts. Minori never wore breast pads, so she had began lactating while teaching class more than once. At first she had squeezed it into the toilet, leaving the bathroom smelling fresher than it had in a long time, but when Shinichi said he wanted to taste her milk, Minori wanted to find a way to save it. "I hope the sound doesn't distract me from my BL. I can't masturbate while my tits are aching," she said. Minori placed the cup over her nipple. The pop of the air escaping secured the milker to her breast, squeezing her flesh tightly into the container. She did the same for the other one. She gazed down at her breasts through the glass. Drops of milk were already starting to leak out of her nipples. She got into a comfortable position on the desk. The weight of her belly and the tightness of the machine made her body tense. She rubbed her legs together, and her pussy squished, slowly turning wet from the lewd images put into her mind by the boy's love. Her glasses were starting to fog up. Minori reached across the desk and flipped the switch on the milker. The machine gently whirred to life. Minori's nipples became fully erect in a second. They were pulled towards the top of the cup, streams of milk spurting out of her areolae in rapid succession, staining the sides of the cup off-white. It was a dry, harsh sensation. Every part of her breast was being attacked at once, not just the tip and the areola, but the fleshy part surrounding that too. Her body became profusely covered in sweat, which dripped down across her cleavage and around the edges of the milker's cups. Minori moaned, rocking back and forth, her belly and breasts wobbling like a waterbed as jets of milk sprayed in every direction from her nipple. The milk swirled through the tubes of the machine, becoming frothy, like a shake, and settling in the glass. The level kept rising. Minori closed her eyes, not even focusing on the number. Her breasts were being tugged, stretching the flesh of her nipple and forcing it to a naughty stiffness, her moans drowned out by the whir of the machine which lapped up her milk without concern. "My breasts are so light!" she said, "But I can't stop! Oh god, my nipples are so sore! I can feel it in my clit. I just need... to reach..." Her hands slid down her belly, drenched in sweat and the drops of breast milk that the machine hadn't caught, seeping out through the edges of the cup. A drop pooled at the edge of her now outie belly button. Minori flicked her navel, sending the drop towards the carpet, and pushed her finger into the waist of her panties. She found her clit and prepared to sink two fingers deep into her pussy. The constant, mechanical teasing of her breasts by the milker had turned her on where it wouldn't take much more stimulation for her to reach orgasm. She didn't even need thoughts of BL, the pleasure her own body was giving her was more than enough. She didn't hear the knock at the door. Shinichi opened it and walked in, catching Minori in the middle of the act. "Minori, what are you...?" "Shinichi..." she said, removing her headphones and turning off the machine. "I have the reports you asked for," he said. He paused, and sniffed the air. "Where's that smell coming from?" Minori had always had really sweaty armpits. She tried to cover it up, but that ended up summoning dragons. Eventually, she had come to accept her odor, letting it grow only more pungent as her pregnancy continued. Now, Shinichi could get a hardon from even a slight whiff of her armpits. If he smelled her pussy, it wouldn't take more than a few touches before he blew his warm, sticky load all over her plump body. "Backed up again?" said Shinichi, not hiding the tent he'd pitched in his pants. He reached down and lowered the zipper. His thick, throbbing cock, the head a bright pink from the blood flowing through it, was in front of Minori's face. She could smell his dick scent from here, and wanted desperately to play with it. "Shinichi, you have an amazing penis," said Minori. "I want to rub it between my fingers, get to know every groove and vein. There's nothing more magnificent in BL than a hard cock. Let me give you a handjob. In exchange... you can suck on my nipples." Minori popped the cups off her breasts. Drops of milk were still falling from her breasts, and the inside of the cups were smeared with her liquids. She set them aside on the desk and went to her bed. Minori removed her panties, soaked with her pussy juices, and put them onto the floor. Her pubic hair was thick and covered almost all the area above her pussy, but she kept it trimmed to where it was a nice, smooth patch for Shinichi's hands and tongue to run through. Shinchi sat on her lap. The wetness of her pussy and the smooth, bristly sensation of her hairy pussy teased the underside of his taint. He was nude from the waist down, showing his erect cock before Minori. She had seen it before, but was always pleased when she got a chance to play with his penis. Though she'd been angling to see more cocks from Eldant, most likely Roic's, she was always happy with Shinichi's reliable Japanese sword. With his head raised to Minori's breasts and her milk-stained stomach rubbing against his body, Shinchi wrapped his lips around Minori's dark brown nipple. The smell of mother's milk filled his nostrils, and he began sucking. It shot for the back of his mouth, going down his throat and making his head light. The flavor lingered on his tongue, gently pooling inside him in small spurts as his tongue teased Minori's nipple. The smell of her bitter sweat pooling inside her cleavage mixed with the milk's powdered cream flavor, and his body felt hot, twitching from excitement from all the tension. Minori placed her hand on her uncovered breast, massaging her nipple with her palm. She squeezed down on her titflesh, moaning in excitement as drops of milk sprayed onto her hand, dripping between her fingers and onto her legs. "I'm going to use my special milk lotion," she said, "Keep sucking, and I'll tend to your cock." She danced her fingers, dripping with warm mother's milk, across the head of Shinichi's penis. The tip pulsed from her fingers' touch, drooling out its precum onto her hands. Minori took a deep whiff, smelling the penis. She wanted to lean closer, to grab the sweaty scent that rose near a man's aroused balls, but she couldn't reach that far, not with her breasts being gently suckled while her swollen belly was in the way. She wrapped her fingers around the shaft, and slowly moved her hands across Shinichi's member, teasing the veins along his dick. "This must feel much better than masturbating," she said. "How does my milk taste?" Shinichi released his mouth from her tits. "Delicious," he said, "I can't get enough." He returned to sucking on her breasts, drawing out the milk, some of which had begun to dribble out the sides of his mouth and onto Minori's stomach. The way his tongue teased her nipple, moving in light flicks and putting pressure on her areola to draw out more milk, was more pleasant than the machine had ever been. Minori's hand slid all the way down Shincihi's meatrod, reaching his trembling balls. She cupped her hands around his jewels and fondled them between her fingers, getting a feel for the wrinkles of his sack and the turgidness of his testicles. She lightly squeezed his bag and worked her way back up his shaft, stroking the length of the rod with her milk-covered hand. His dick was already at maximum stiffness, but it kept getting harder, throbbing, like it was going to burst out of her fingers. His fatigue may have been making him more aroused. Shinichi, sucking on Minori's full breast, was so close to her armpit that he could see the hair sticking out. The arousal had made her sweat profusely, and the trails of sticky, smelly sweat dripping from her armpits was right near his nose. He took a deep breath, and the the scent of Minori's breast milk from his mouth and sweat from his nose made his head light with a bittersweet scent that made his cock throb on sniffing it. "Minori... your pits," he said. "What's wrong with them?" she asked, holding her arm closer to her body. "I like the smell. It's very you," said Shinichi. "Stop teasing me!" said Minori. She took her hand off his dick and squeezed her other breast towards his face, splattering him between the eyes with warm milk. Shinichi lapped it up and continued sucking. Minori's fingers trembled. It was tough to focus with Shinichi's ass rubbing against her pussy and his mouth drawing shots of milk from her chest. Her overflowing milk would never stop. She grabbed hard on Shinichi's dick and stroked it, aided by the slippery stickiness of her milk. With every stroke it jerked her hand forward, and precum was spilling down her fingertips. She pressed her thumb down on the urethra, and quickly stroked up and down once again. The hot cock throbbed between her fingers, and burst out its spray of cum. The off-white, salty cream shot backwards across his body, landing on Minori's round, plump tummy. Minori scooped the cum onto her fingers, and licked it off before Shinichi's eyes. Her breasts kept leaking into his mouth, filling him with a primal excitement as she licked his jizz off her fingers, and smeared the rest of it into her stomach. The salty cream fell around her lips. She opened her mouth, showing Shinichi the strands of semen lining the roof of her mouth, dripping and being tossed about by her tongue. Minori loudly swallowed his semen. She turned towards Shinichi with a devious look on her face. "I'm still horny," she said. "I'm already hard, we can..." said Shinichi. "I've already decided that you're the bottom. I haven't lost my touch because I'm pregnant. So prepare your yaoi hole." "You can't mean..." "Yes," said Minori. She opened her bedside drawer and revealed a flesh-colored strap-on. It was 12 cm in length and visibly thick. The monocoloration of the phallus did nothing to take away from Shinichi's curiosity and fear at what he had just agreed to do with Minori. She stepped off the bed and held the inner part of the strap-on towards her hairy pussy. The dildo wedged its way into her pussy, while a nub rubbed up against her clitoris. She winced in pleasure as the squishy sounds of her loins welcomed the false penis inside her. She looked down and stroked her cock, already wet with her own juices, and asked Shinichi to face his ass towards her on the bed. Shinichi took a glance back at Minori. The way the dim light of the bedroom reflected off her skin, sweat-drenched and powerful smelling, was a beautiful sight. Her plump, bouncy breasts, still dripping with milk, rested on her rotund pregnant belly, and only a bit beneath that symbol of motherhood was her girlcock, several centimeters of hard plastic waiting to be rammed into his yaoi hole. "Do you know what yaoi stands for?" asked Minori. "Boys' love?" asked Shinichi, presenting himself before her. "It stands for 'Yeowch, my ass hurts!'. Shinichi, I love all those times you've done me in the butt, but I can't get inspiration for my BL if I don't see how a guy reacts to it. Here goes," she said. The glans of the strap-on rubbed against the edge of Shinichi's asshole. He hadn't done this before, but Minori's pregnant lust was too tempting for him to deny. He felt something pushing into him, something that felt like it was blocking up all of his intestines. The glans squeaked past the entrance of his ass with a wet popping sound, and before he had time to take a deep breath, Minori was inside him, rubbing her dildo against the walls of his intestines. Minori bent over, resting her soft, milk and cum-smeared bulging belly on Shinichi's back. She rubbed her stomach against his skin, the soft feeling pleasuring him in contrast to the sharp push of the dildo stirring around his ass. She looked down and saw that Shinichi's cock had become rock hard. The glans were rubbing his prostate, giving him a pleasure he hadn't known he could experience. "You're my little boy toy," she said. "Just imagine what Her Excellency or Myucel would think if they saw you like this." Shinichi knew in the back of his mind that Myucel would probably like it. Things like this were teased all the time in Seitokai Yakuin-tachi. The thought of her seeing him bent over, his hard dick shaking beneath the trembling heft of Minori's belly, turned him on even more. His precum stained the bedsheets, tempting Minori even more. "Does BL always hurt?" asked Shinichi. "It's tight, but once I've loosened you up, a whole new world of fetishes will open," said Minori. "You're looking at my tits all the time, so don't think that I haven't been checking out your goods as well. You've got a sturdy cock for a shut-in." "Let me cum!" said Shinichi. "Not yet. I'll give you a reward. Turn around," said Minori. Shinichi turned his head upwards. Minori took her hands off his ass and raised them towards her breasts. She wrapped her fingers around the plump mounds, and squeezed down around her nipples, spraying a shower of thick breast milk onto Shinichi's back and towards his face. He opened his mouth wide and lapped up her milk, waiting for more. "It's delicious, Minori!" he said. "You can drink an entire bottle of my milk as soon as your dick provides me some research material," she said. "Have fun!" The dildo wedged its way further into his anus. Minori knew where his prostate was, and gently massaged it with her phallus. Her milk-smeared hands wrapped around his turgid cock, and began stroking it, alternating the motions of her hands with her waist as she bumped her pregnant belly against his butt. The hard, plastic thrusting of her strap-on gave way to the smooth, slippery tug of her hand, and finally the soft rubbing of her stomach. Shinichi jumped between pleasure and pain so quickly his mind became blank. Minori reached down and fondled his balls, continuing to jab herself into his ass. "You've got a nice set of jewels, too," she said. "I can feel them trembling in my hand." She stopped when her dildo was far as up his butt as it could go. "Now, come for me." She slowly, gently began inching her cock out of his ass a bit at a time, revealing more of the molded plastic veins. Shinichi winced as the dick pulled itself out, all the way up to the glans, before Minori pulled it out of his anus with a wet pop. She stroked his shaft, teasing her hands on his glans, grazing her fingertip past the urethra. She held her open palm beneath his cock, and played with his balls, teasing out small drops of semen. Shinichi's member trembled, and spurted a white glob of sticky, salty cum onto Minori's hand. She seductively licked her palm, filling her mouth with his jizz. She sloshed it around in her mouth, and swallowed it. It tasted as fresh as it did the day they had made love in the classroom. She teased Shinichi's butthole with her finger, running her digit around the edges. "Thanks, you're not so bad," said Minori. "I need to go take a shower." Shinichi lay there on the bed. Exhausted, with the air from the window running past his expanded asshole, and slowly going soft. His busy day with his four brides was over. He was certain they would all give birth to healthy children. Instead, it was his health he was concerned about. The invader had become the invaded. Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
